


Parenthood

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [32]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick enjoys being a father, but when Al starts babysitting Anew, Patrick begins to grow a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/50677.html>

Kati had been a little worried at how Patrick would take to fatherhood, but she had no need. A few weeks in and Anew and Patrick are practically inseparable. He dotes on her as if she were his own daughter, and Anew, well... just look at them.  
  
"I love you Daddy!" says Anew, jumping into Patrick's lap and flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
Patrick laughs, "I love you too Anew." He hugs her. "Who's the best Daddy in the world?"  
  
"You are!" replies Anew.  
  
Patrick beams. "And who's the best pilot in the world?"  
  
"You are, Daddy!"  
  
It's heart-warming to see how they get on so well.  
  
"And who's the worst pilot in the world?"  
  
Anew wrinkles her nose in fake anger. "Graham Acre!"  
  
That's... not so heartwarming.  
  
Kati steps in. "Patrick, you shouldn't be teaching Anew to say things like that."  
  
"But, Kati!" complains Patrick. "It's true! Besides, it's not like I'm teaching her swearwords or anything."  
  
Anew claps her hands. "Graham Acre is a cocksucking bastard!"  
  
Kati looks at Patrick.  
  
Slowly and gently, Patrick puts Anew down. Then he runs away as fast as he can.

 

***

  
  
Anew's brother has been adopted by another family, says Kati. It'll be good for them to keep in contact, says Kati. We should go visit, says Kati.  
  
What Kati doesn't say is that Revive's parents number not two, but three. And that Revive's mother is none other than Regene fuck me Regetta.  
  
Patrick's halfway through the door when he sees her, and he nearly trips over the doorstep in surprise.  
  
God, he thinks, Kati's right there! I hope Regene doesn't say anything about _that time_.  
  
Luckily, Regene does nothing more than give Patrick an appraising glance, but Patrick's pretty sure that means 'I would fuck you rotten if my boyfriends weren't here right now'.  
  
Playing it cool, and not giving the game away, Patrick helps usher Anew into the living room, where they meet Revive (purple hair - check; cute button nose - check; evil glint in the eye - well, Revive must have gotten that from Regene, because Anew sure as hell doesn't smirk like that, and thank fuck she doesn't, Patrick enjoys sleeping without nightmares, actually, thank you very much).  
  
Sometime later, while Anew and Revive are busy playing together, and Kati is busy talking to Al and... the Irish guy, what's his name again? Patrick takes the opportunity to sidle discreetly up to Regene.  
  
He watches as she delicately sips her tea. "Have I spent enough yet?" he whispers.  
  
Regene arches an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"On your website. Have I spent enough on your website?"  
  
Regene puts down her cup and sighs. "I'm not Regene," she says.  
  
Patrick blinks. "... What?"  
  
And that's how Patrick finds out that Regene Regetta has got a _fucking twin sister_.

 

***

  
  
Once their adoption leave is up, Kati and Patrick decide together that Kati should return to work, while Patrick stays home to look after Anew.  
  
Kati does worry if that's the right decision. She knows how much Patrick loves his job. But, worry or not, Kati earns the most out of the two of them, so financially, it's the right decision.  
  
Besides, Kati doesn't worry so much when she sees how much Patrick is enjoying himself.  
  
Coming home from work one day, Kati finds them both seated at the dining table, which is strewn with pieces of paper and small pots of paint.  
  
"We've been fingerpainting!" says Patrick, who looks like he's emptied at least two pots of paint over himself, let alone the tablecloth. There's a smear of royal blue over his cheek and a splodge of green on his nose.  
  
Anew on the other hand, seems to have managed to keep almost completely clean. She smiles proudly at Kati and holds up a picture of two children playing, which has more than a hint of a Pissarro about it.  
  
Kati smiles. Sometimes, the talent their daughter shows just takes her breath away. Maybe they should consider...  
  
"Look Kati!" Patrick tugs on her sleeve, leaving a smear of purple. "I did a horse!"

 

***

  
  
After a couple of months of Patrick staying home, they make an arrangement with Al. He's already taking a year out from his studies to look after Revive and he says that it'll be no trouble to look after Anew as well.  
  
So they let Al look after Anew one day each week, and Patrick goes back to work part-time.  
  
It's a nice arrangement. It may only be for one day each week, but Patrick is still glad to be working again. He'd forgotten how fun it was to fly (and to wear his uniform). So he's feeling rather exhilarated when he goes to pick up Anew from Al's for the first time.  
  
Anew runs to him as soon as the front door is opened. "Hello Daddy!"  
  
Patrick scoops her up in his arms. "Did you have fun today?" He was maybe a bit worried that Anew wouldn't take to being left with Al, but it seems there was no need for that at all.  
  
She grins. "We had lots of fun!"  
  
Al smiles at her from the doorway. "Anew was no trouble at all. She's very well behaved."  
  
Of course she is, thinks Patrick, she _is his_ daughter after all. Not that this is a contest or anything, but he's pretty sure that Anew is ten times better than her 'I like to drop your phone down the toilet while your back is turned' devil-child of a brother.  
  
But Patrick doesn't say any of that. He just smiles back and says, "See you next week," then waves goodbye as Al shuts the door.  
  
Anew waves too. "Bye, Al!"  
  
"So," says Patrick, as he buckles Anew into the car and drives off, "what did you do today? Did you miss me?"  
  
"We baked a cake!" says Anew.  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"A strawberry cake! And Al let us put strawberries on the top, and I put an A on top, for 'Anew' and Revive put a R on top, for Revive, and Al said his name begins with A too, so he could share mine because I made it look so nice."  
  
"Good," says Patrick, "I'm glad you didn't miss me too much."  
  
"And then we helped Al plant new seeds in the garden, and Al taught us all the names of the different flowers!"  
  
"That's..."  
  
"And then we played dressing up because Al got an old box of clothes from the loft and Al said I could wear the feather boa because it used to be his!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And when we went to the park, Al told us all about the trees and..."  
  
Anew doesn't stop talking about it all evening.  
  
"Sounds like she had fun," says Kati.  
  
"Yes," says Patrick, but he can't help pouting. "I suppose so."  
  
  
  
Later that night, as Patrick tucks Anew into bed, he asks. "Didn't you miss Daddy at all today?"  
  
Anew lies back and looks like she's thinking hard for a good few minutes.  
  
Patrick smiles hopefully.  
  
"Al says that next week we're going to go to the lake to feed bread to the ducks!"  
  
  
  
Inevitably, when the next week comes around, it only gets worse.  
  
"Did you know," says Anew, as they drive away while Al waves at the door, "that Al has got a twin brother, who looks just like him? Just like I look like Revive?"  
  
Patrick grits his teeth. "Oh really?"  
  
"Did you know," says Anew, as they sit at dinner, "that Al's eyes are two different colours? One is a blue one and one is a yellow one!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Did you know," says Anew, as she helps Patrick with the dishes, "that Al is learning to become an animal doctor?"  
  
Patrick drops a handful of cutlery into the sink with a noisy clatter. "But, Anew," he says, "Daddy is an ace pilot who flies planes! Surely that's more interesting!"  
  
"But Al said that one day he will be able to cure all the sick animals and make them feel better! Isn't that great?" Anew pauses. "Daddy, be careful, you'll break that glass if you hold it that tightly!"  
  
  
  
"Bastard," says Patrick. "Bastard. Bastard. Bastard."  
  
Kati sighs. "It's not Al's fault that Anew has taken such a liking to him."  
  
"Yes it bloody well is," says Patrick. "I bet he's planned all of this. First he's luring Anew away from me, and then he's going to take you!"  
  
"Patrick..."  
  
"No, it's fine. I bet he's super fertile so you'll have no problem there."  
  
"Patrick..."  
  
"Just one more thing that he wants to _rub in my face_. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Al Haptism and I've got a big fucking cock.' Well good for you, I'm sure you two will have fun."  
  
"Patrick, get over it!"  
  
Patrick shrinks back against the headboard.  
  
Kati sighs again. "Look, Patrick, the only person who's got a problem with this is you. It's all in your head."  
  
Patrick huffs and settles down under the covers. "Well, he's got no right to be in there. Bloody bastard. My family's not enough so he's got to steal my thoughts too!"  
  
  
  
The third week, as Anew waves goodbye, and Al waves cheerfully back (fucking condescending bastard) Patrick's had just about all he can take.  
  
He tries to swallow it down, but by the time Kati comes home from work, he's almost purple with pent-up rage.  
  
"And," says Anew, "Al can talk to us in our heads with quantum brainwaves, which is much better than talking out loud."  
  
"That's it!" cries Patrick, standing abruptly and upsetting half the dishes on the table in the process. "Fine! You want Al to be your Daddy more than me. I understand. That's _fine_."  
  
"What...?" Anew looks confused. "Al can't be my Daddy."  
  
"Oh _great_ ," says Patrick, "Why? Because he's too _amazing_?"  
  
"No," says Anew, simply. "Because _you_ are my Daddy."  
  
"I... What?"  
  
"You are my Daddy, and that's why I love you the most!"  
  
Patrick blushes, despite himself. "Me? ... I'm your favourite Daddy?"  
  
Anew smiles. "You're my _only_ Daddy."  
  
Patrick beams. "Anew!" He goes to hug her, but she pushes him away, giggling. Patrick frowns, which only makes Anew giggle more.  
  
"Daddy, you've got spaghetti on your trousers!"[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
